


Órfã, Irmã, ameaça, santa

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Série dos Eternals [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I swear Seofon does dorky things on purpose, I wrote this for a challenge in Spirit, Tien is so serious, for some reason I decided to use JP names for the twins, spoilers seeds of redemption, stay away from Stardust Town if you fear for your life (and have bad intentions)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Esser teve sua vida moldada por dificuldades.Disposta a pagar qualquer preço que fosse, Esser sempre enfrentou tudo de cabeça erguida, sempre procurando abrir um caminho para o futuro.Mas no final daquele embate, pela primeira vez, ela se deparou com um título que não acreditava se encaixar a ela.[Spoilers Seeds of Redemption | 30 temas #28: Título | Série dos Eternals]
Series: Série dos Eternals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781248





	Órfã, Irmã, ameaça, santa

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic da série dos Eternals, yay!  
> Bem, como a ideia me veio depois de jogar o evento do 6º aniversário (Seeds of Redemption), eu simplesmente não consegui não escrever sobre a Esser/Tien.  
> Escolher entre o nome dos personagens em Japonês ou a versão em Inglês não é fácil, mas no fim eu optei por usar misturados. (Apesar que é provável que eu só use os nomes japoneses pros gêmeos, porque eu acho mais bonitos).  
> A estrutura da fic pode parecer meio estranha a primeira vista, mas acredito que ficou bem compreensível.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

**Órfã**

_“Nesse lugar onde todos lutam para sobreviver, não há aliados._

_Só um bando de órfãos competindo entre si.”_

Tudo começa em um lugar sem lei. Uma ilha onde todo tipo de coisa acaba sendo descartada. Uma rota de atividades ilegais controlada por uma das máfias mais antigas e poderosas de todo o céu.

É nesse tipo de ambiente que os gêmeos tentam sobreviver dia após dia.

Assim como todas as outras crianças abandonadas ali, os dois Erunes tentam sobreviver de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas diferente das outras crianças, eles têm um ao outro para guardar suas costas. Mas eles são dois, e naquele lugar onde o mais forte sobrevive sozinho, ter duas bocas para alimentar é uma desvantagem notável.

E as crianças são tão ruins ou piores até que os adultos. Foi essa a conclusão que a Irmã chegou no dia em que se deparou com o Irmão tão ferido que achou que iria perde-lo.

Naquele dia, os dois se arrastaram até um dos depósitos abandonados da máfia e se esconderam ali. No dia seguinte, os dois órfãos descobrem o que é o poder.

O poder para se defender, o poder na forma de armas.

O irmão, sempre o cabeça quente, pequeno demais para intimidar as pessoas com sua aparência, escolheu um par de adagas. Adagas eram armas pequenas, semelhante a facas, que facilmente passavam desapercebidas antes de alcançarem o alvo.

A irmã, um poço de paciência, com um rosto atraente e postura refinada, escolheu pistolas, uma arma que exigia cabeça fria e precisão. De longe ela podia se livrar daqueles que fossem problemas, sem nenhuma marca de conflito, mantendo-se sempre com aparência impecável.

E com o poder em mãos, os gêmeos órfãos foram aos poucos ganhando espaço. E com o espaço, logo vieram os seguidores.

* * *

**Irmã**

_“Como irmãos mais velhos, é nosso dever proteger os mais novos._

_Não importa o preço necessário para tornar isso realidade.”_

Naquele inferno sem nome que era um depósito de crianças indesejadas, todos sabiam que os que eram pequenos demais para sobreviver sozinhos não valiam a pena. É claro que existiam as raras exceções. Os irmãos Erunes eram uma exceção.

O primeiro seguidor dos gêmeos foi uma criança que ainda insistia em tentar cuidar de alguns menores do que ela. Sem saber da tolice de seus atos, a Irmã a pegou em flagrante e pela primeira vez, a Irmã pensou em outros que não fossem ela ou seu irmão.

Os gêmeos discutiram entre si e no fim resolveram fazer uma aposta. Como duas das crianças mais velhas do lugar, eles começaram a brigar por mais recursos, cuidando de alguns dos mais novos. Foi uma mera questão de tempo até serem chamados de Irmão e Irmã pelos mais novos.

E junto com o novo título de “Irmã mais velha”, os gêmeos Erunes também ganharam um outro. Em alguns cantos da ilha, ouvia-se sobre os _“murder twins”,_ que eram capazes de causar problemas e dificuldades até mesmo para os membros da máfia.

Os dois irmãos com as mãos cobertas de carmesim, que agora não eram mais só eles. Agora eles tinham uma família, com vários irmãos e irmãs menores para proteger. E eles não deixariam que nada nem ninguém oferecesse risco a eles.

* * *

**Ameaça**

_“Já ouviram falar nos Eternals?_

_Considerados uma ameaça, um poder grande demais para uma única tripulação._

_O que acham de se juntar a nós?”_

Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada. A Irmã olhava com certa preocupação a cena que ali ocorria.

Havia um estranho na ilha procurando pelos dois. Até aí, nada de anormal. Com algumas crianças pequenas seguindo os irmãos, é claro que eles se tornaram alvos de terceiros.

Mas quando o homem se encontrou com eles, ele não soltou ameaças, não se gabou de recompensas nem nada do tipo. Ele fez uma oferta.

— O que vocês acham de se tornarem protetores do sky realm? — O homem ofertou com um sorriso.

Os irmãos se entreolharam confusos. Quem em sã consciência iria ofertar tal coisa a crianças órfãs com as mãos sujas de sangue? Antes que o Irmão perdesse a razão e fizesse algo problemático, a Irmã resolveu interferir.

— E o que você ganharia oferecendo isso para órfãos?

— Hum... a questão é, não me importa muito quem sejam, eu só estou procurando os 10 maiores especialistas em tipos específicos de combate. Eu escutei boatos sobre crianças com maestria extraordinária em adagas e armas de fogo e vim verificar a história.

— E VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAMOS CAIR EM UM PAPO FURADO DESSES?! — Vociferou o Irmão.

— Irmão.

— Está bem Nee-san. Eu vou levar os pequenos para algum outro lugar. — Ele suspirou com as orelhas abaixadas e foi se movendo para deixar a Irmã a sós com o suspeito — E _você_ , se algo acontecer com a Nee-san, eu te mato!

Assim que o Irmão deixou o pequeno cômodo, a Irmã olhou o suspeito analiticamente, antes de retomar a conversa.

— Pois bem, agora me diga o que você realmente quer aqui.

— Eu já disse não? Estou recrutando pessoas para um grupo de proteção dos céus.

— Você nem se apresentou e veio com uma história maluca dessas. — Ela se aproximou dele, com uma das mãos pairando sobre uma das pistolas. — Acha mesmo que iríamos acreditar nisso?

— Bem, com a última pessoa funcionou... — Ele comentou baixinho — Se bem que é óbvio que a mesma estratégia não iria funcionar com todo tipo de pessoa.

Um segundo olhar gélido na direção dele e uma mão já se preparando para puxar uma das pistolas e ele mudou completamente de atitude.

— Está bem, está bem! Eu vou parar de fazer gracinhas! — Ele finalmente cedeu, com uma completa expressão de derrotado — Certo, certo. Meu nome é Seofon, e sou o líder dos Eternals.

— Eter...o que? — Uma terceira voz perguntou, saindo de uma sombra.

— Voltou rápido, Irmão.

— Como se eu fosse deixar a Nee-san sozinha com esse maluco com sabe-se lá que intenções!

— Vocês não ouviram falar nos Eternals?

Os dois apenas ficaram em silêncio. Desolado, Seofon continuou falando.

— Faz sentido, ainda não começamos a acumular feitos... enfim, eu quero que vocês se juntem a nós!

— Não.  
— Nem se o inferno congelar primeiro.

— Eeeeh?! Mas vocês também vão ganhar se se juntarem!

— Ganhar o que exatamente? — Indagou a Irmã.

— Poder. Fama. Força suficiente para proteger o que quiser, junto com o título de mais forte com a arma que preferem.

Os dois Erunes se entreolharam, e depois de uma breve discussão, finalmente chegaram a uma decisão.

— Iremos nos juntar a você, mas com uma condição.

— As crianças que nos seguem devem continuar tendo um porto seguro. Esse lugar pode estar ruim, mas ainda é melhor que as ruas sem lei da ilha.

Com um acordo feito, os dois saíram dali. Agora já não eram mais dois órfãos ou os irmãos mais velhos do que seria chamado Stardust Town.

Agora eles eram parte dos Eternals, a ameaça dos céus, Quatre, o especialista em adagas, e Esser, a especialista em armas de fogo.

E com o título de Eternals, as notícias que Stardust Town estava sob a proteção deles também se espalharam. Onde antes havia apenas crianças enfrentando a máfia sem muito poder real, agora havia um grupo com poder, um grupo que se quisesse, seria uma verdadeira ameaça.

Sim, eles haviam se tornado uma ameaça real. Mas para proteger o que importava, Esser faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

* * *

**Santa**

_“Se o preço do auxílio para Stardust Town for a minha vida,_

_eu não me importo em pagá-lo."_

Foi uma série de coincidências se acumulando.

De um lado, a dita polícia do sky realm havia simplesmente resolvido investigar o massacre do clã Karm depois de tantos anos.

Do lado contrário, os Eternals, que não podiam ceder um de seus membros sem sofrer um baque tremendo em sua reputação.

É claro que a máfia iria se aproveitar para tentar tomar Stardust Town. Quatre tinha motivos mais que suficientes para estar irado. A situação não era favorável e o ciclo de embates com a máfia parecia não ter fim.

Esser suspirou fundo. Talvez a solução que Anre apresentou fosse a única viável a longo prazo. Fazer mais sacrifícios era algo que ela esperava, mas sempre haviam alguns sacrifícios em específico que Quatre não aceitaria.

Escolher seus inimigos, escolhendo suas batalhas. Nas palavras de Quatre, isso seria literalmente vender Stardust Town para a máfia. Um preço que ele não estava realmente disposto a pagar.

Esser acreditava que pela paz, pelo futuro, escolher seu inimigo e suas futuras batalhas era uma boa estratégia. Se o preço fosse ganhar mais um rótulo, mais um título, mesmo um título com gosto amargo como o de traidora, ela estava disposta a fazer isso.

E foi exatamente por isso que Esser ficou surpresa quando Quatre concordou em dividir esse fardo.

Frente a Rui, a erune não hesitou. Frente a seu irmão com suas adagas, Esser manteve-se firme. Muito sangue já havia sido derramado e ela queria dar um basta na situação. Pelo bem de Stardust Town e das crianças que ali viviam. Pelo bem de seu irmão e de todos que eram parte dos Eternals também.

Se o preço para isso for sua própria vida, Esser já estava pronta. Que seja.

De um lado, a determinação ferrenha da irmã, com os olhos ardendo em uma chama sem hesitação, apenas aceitando os golpes. Do outro, o desespero do irmão, vendo o seu pior pesadelo prestes a se tornar real.

— Se o preço para selar o acordo for a minha vida, eu não me importo em pagá-lo. Só peço que não use meu irmão para fazer isso.

Porque ela sabia que Quatre quebraria se o preço fosse cobrado pelas mãos dele.

Por mais cabeça quente, inconsequente e raivoso que Quatre fosse, Esser não seria capaz de colocar um fardo tão pesado nos ombros dele. No fim ele ainda era seu irmão e ela iria protege-lo, da mesma maneira que protegeria os outros em Stardust Town.

O sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Rui dizia tudo ao final. A líder da “família” estava satisfeita com a resposta dada por eles e Stardust Town estaria a salvo, pronta para buscar um futuro brilhante.

E quando foi tratada como heroína, como uma santa, Esser não conseguia pensar no quanto estavam equivocados.

Não tinha como ela ser uma santa. Afinal, suas próprias mãos estavam cobertas de sangue de culpados e também das vítimas inocentes que não conseguiu salvar.

Uma santa coberta de sangue garantindo o futuro de uma cidade construída sobre as ruínas dos indesejados. De certa forma irônico, mas adequado.

Nos arredores de Stardust Town, Esser observava a paisagem pensativa.

Tudo havia terminado bem, por mais arriscado que o plano de Seofon tivesse sido. Ela deixou bem claro que toda aquela situação poderia ter causado a morte de Seox e que não estava satisfeita com o fato que Seofon deixou todos no escuro.

No fim, o título de traidores jamais seria aplicado aos dois que garantiram um futuro para Stardust Town.

E ela entraria para a história como Esser dos Eternals, filha mais velha de Stardust Town, o tiro certeiro que protege os mais fracos.


End file.
